Like a Virgin
"Like a Virgin" 'is a song that was featured in the episode "The Power of Madonna". It is sung in the episode by Rachel and Jesse, Will and Emma, and Santana and Finn. The song is originally sung by famous pop singer ''Madonna from her second studio album of the same name Like a Virgin. This is Santana's first on-screen solo, and Emma's second. This song was a dream sequence, as only Finn and Santana actually went through on their plans (Finn losing his virginity and Rachel and Emma maintaining theirs). The song shows Finn, Emma, and Rachel being unsure about losing their virginity, and Santana, Will, and Jesse trying to convince the other to go through with it. Rachel and Jesse are in Rachel's room, Santan and Finn are in a hotel room, and Will and Emma are at Will's house. Most of the song is sung by Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff. During the song you can see parts of where Lea Michele's tattoos have tried to be covered. '''Lyrics Rachel: I made it through the wilderness, Somehow I made it through Rachel & Jesse:I didn't know how lost I was until I found you Will & Emma: I was beat incomplete. I'd been had I was sad and blue Rachel & Jesse ''':But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Like a virgin, touched for the very first time '''Rachel & Finn: Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Rachel & Finn: Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last Will & Emma: You're so fine, and you're mine Make me strong, yeah, you make me bold Rachel & Jesse: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out, what was scared and cold All: Like a virgin, touched for the very first time Like a virgin, with your heart beat next to mine Santana: You're so fine, and you're mine Santana & Finn: I'll be yours, 'Till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide All: Like a virgin Santana: You make me feel like a virgin All': Touched for the very first time ' Santana: Oh baby All: '''Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine Like a virgin Rachel & Finn: Ooh, ooh Like a virgin '''All: '''Feels so good inside Jesse: '''When you hold me Emma: When you hold me Will: When your heart beats Jesse: When your heart beats Will: When you love me Santana: When you love me, baby All': Ooh, ' ohh Like a virgin. Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee's versionthumb|right|300px|Madonna's version (original) Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Will Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:The Power of Madonna